This invention relates to cabinet locking arrangements and, more particularly, to a security bracket for preventing the operation of a door latch on a cabinet.
Outdoor cabinets containing communications equipment have in the past incorporated two hasps for security purposes. One of the hasps is welded to the front door and the other of the hasps is welded in close proximity to the first hasp on the cabinet, so that the shackle of a padlock can extended through holes in the two hasps to maintain the door in a closed condition. While effective, several problems occur with this type of arrangement. Since the hasps are welded to the cabinet and the front door, excessive heat from welding can cause the door and the cabinet to deform. This deformation can cause the cabinet to fail water intrusion and electromagnetic interference specifications. Manufacturability also is an issue, since misalignment of the two hasps is a common occurrence. Accordingly, there is a need for an effective construction for preventing activation of a door latch which avoids the problems discussed above.